kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultima Hearts
Ultima Hearts is a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction found on Hero HQ Forums, a site mainly for Activision's Marvel Comics licensed games, but equipped with an Off Topic chat section and a Fan Creations board for various RPGs and fan-fictions, written by the user Jarvis. It follows the story of Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they travel to new worlds based on non-Disney works three months after the end of Kingdom Hearts II. It can be found here. The Jiminy's Journal thread, which documents characters, worlds, and Keyblades in the series, can be found here. Story Roughly 3 months after Sora and Riku made it home to the Destiny Islands and received a letter from King Mickey (as seen in an epilogue of KHII and the end of Coded), Sora has an ominous dream where all his friends are swallows by darkness and a voice says a new quest has arrived. As Sora goes to tell this to Riku and Kairi, a Gummi Ship lands, with King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket inside. Mickey tells Sora that the quest detailed in the letter must be put on hold, for a new threat that could possibly hinder the group's actions to complete their mission has been formed. Maleficent has called together a new council of villains from across different worlds in order to manipulate the Heartless. This group is made up of several powerful individuals who would be difficult to defeat the Heartless. Despite Kairi's pleas against her friends leaving so soon, Sora is sent with Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy to put an end to this new threat, while Mickey pulls aside Riku to tell him of a different, secret mission. Kairi accepts her friends' roles as protectors of the worlds, but encourages them to hurry back. After a visit to Radiant Garden, where they reunite with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, learn Cloud has not returned, and gain Totoro from the anime movie My Neighbor Totoro as a summon, the group heads to a new world known as Gotham City. Landing near a mob bank that had been robbed earlier, the group learns about Batman, and are suspicious of him. When they get into a fight with some street thugs, and soon enough a group of Heartless, Batman arrives and helps them fight them off. But as soon as he appeared, he vanishes. The group later protects Rachel Dawes from being killed by a Heartless, and she introduces them to her boyfriend, District Attorney Harvey Dent, and police Lieutenant Jim Gordon, hoping they can be useful in the fight against Gotham's crime and the mysterious Heartless attacks. Major Characters Sora Donald Duck Goofy Riku Kairi King Mickey Leon Yuffie Aerith Cid Merlin Maleficent Pete The Joker Jim Gordon Bruce Wayne/Batman Rachel Dawes Harvey Dent Worlds Destiny Islands Radiant Garden Gotham City Backstory Jarvis originally wanted to write a Kingdom Hearts fan-ficiton that would have its own website, but, being very lazy, was not too dedicated. He decided to simply write a fan-fiction on Heor HQ, like many other users had been doing. This gives him the excuse to update this, and his other fan-fic Marvel X Capcom, an amalgamation of Marvel Comics and Capcom characters, irregularly. Jarvis has said he will not be using Disney worlds very often, because he does not want to contradict any future canon from upcoming games in the series. However, he may use them in ways that will not change the story too much. Besides Gotham City, he has confirmed a few other worlds to appear: Imperial Galaxy, based on the Star Wars original trilogy, Hyrule, based on an unspecified Legend Of Zelda game, and the Mushroom Kingdom, based on the Super Mario Bros. series. Unnamed worlds for Dragonball Z ''and ''Invader Zim have also been confirmed. Jarvis has also noted that an original character, a world-traveling mercenary named Ace, will appear at one point.